


Seungyoun's Twitter Post

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottomyoun, topgyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Seungyoun posted on twitter after a long long long long time.





	Seungyoun's Twitter Post

**Author's Note:**

> PURELY BASED ON MY IMAGINATION SO DON'T TAKE THINGS TOO SERIOUSLY. IF I SEE ANY OF YOU DISRESPECTING SEUNGYUL IMMA BURN YOU ALIVE. Also, I'm not an expert when it comes to writing smuts so don't expect too much. I hope y'all enjoy this. Y'all can follow me on twitter @hyuunieverse and @chogyul99z

*click*

The shutter sound from the camera of Seungyoun's phone was heard in the empty practice room. Seungyoun, as the ever good idol who loves to tease his fans, takes a picture of himself just wearing a black long sleeve jacket, all buttons undone without anything underneath and a sweatpants lying low on his hips. He felt proud to show his fans his progress from going with Hangyul and Yohan to the gym these past few weeks. 

He kept on taking pictures, not quite satisfied with the outcome since he doesn't seem to find the right angle for him. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't hear the sound of the door opening and closing nor the sound of the lock clicking. He got startled by a very familiar deep voice.

"Tryna tease our fans again huh" Hangyul said 

Seungyoun immediately turned his head upon hearing the voice. He didn't open the main lights in the practice room earlier so it was a bit dark but he could still see Hangyul's figure sitting on the couch near the door. The younger was wearing a white shirt and that red sweat pants he always wear. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he noticed Hangyul's intense gaze on him and he immediately felt the blood rushing both to his cheeks and down to south. That's how much impact Hangyul's stare alone has on him. He turned around so he can hide his red face from the younger but Hangyul only let out a small chuckle. Seungyoun ignored it and continue to check the pictures he took earlier so he could choose which one to upload.

Not even a minute after, he could feel Hangyul's breath on his neck and again he felt those shivers on his spine again making the hair on his arms stand up. Hangyul moved even closer to him, the older could already feel Hangyul's chest against his back. Hangyul slowly moves his lips against Seungyoun's neck kissing it, the older automatically tilted his head as if Hangyul gained control of his whole being. 

"Hmmm... Gyul" Seungyoun moaned quietly as Hangyul continue to suck on a particular spot at the side of his neck. Hangyul took it as a go signal to go further so he lifted his left hand to reach for Seungyoun's waist so he can hold him in place. Seungyoun felt Hangyul's warm hand on his waist and he couldn't be more thankful for it since he feels his knees slowly giving up on him just because of Hangyul's lips on his neck. Hangyul stopped from sucking Seungyoun's neck for a second to admire his work, he loved it when he sees his mark on Seungyoun as if declaring the older was his and his alone. 

He slowly move up to graze on Seungyoun's ear biting slightly his earlobe before sucking on it which successfully made the other moaned. Hangyul started to move his right hand to place light touches on Seungyoun's abs. 

"Gyul... hmmm I.." Seungyoun couldn't finish what he wants to say from the pleasure Hangyul was giving him

The younger smirks at the mess his hyung was in, just because of him doing minor things. He loves the fact that he's the only one who can make Seungyoun moan in pleasure like that. He turned Seungyoun's body so they're facing each other and quickly claimed the older's lips so he could taste it. 

"Hmmm" Seungyoun moaned as soon as Hangyul kissed him. He immediately locked his arms around Hangyul's neck for support as they continue to kiss each other. The younger puts his hands on either side of Seungyoun to move him closer finally closing the gap between their bodies. Hangyul licked Seungyoun's bottom lip asking for entrance which the older gladly accepted. Hangyul's tongue started exploring his hyung's warm cavern licking all the places it could reach then finally finding Seungyoun's own tongue. Their tongues dance along a rhythm only the two of them could hear, the younger swallowing all of Seugyoun's moan as he continue to ravish the other's mouth. 

Seungyoun had long surrendered being the dominant between them to Hangyul. He loved it more when Hangyul takes control of Seungyoun's whole body. Hangyul's hand started to move from the older's waist caressing them slowly, down to Seungyoun's butt squeezing it lightly which made Seungyoun moan louder.

Hangyul moved them until Seungyoun's back hit a table, careful not to break their intense makeout. Hangyul helped the older to sit on the table and as if they have their own life, Seungyoun's legs parted to give way to Hangyul's lower body and immediately entangled his legs around the younger's waist. Hangyul gave Seungyoun's lips one last peck before he moves down to Seungyoun's jaw peppering it with kisses then slowly moved to that certain spot under the older's ear which makes Seungyoun weaker. Hangyul licked the said spot before he started to suck on it as if his life depended on it and he was rewarded by Seungyoun's sinful moans that makes the younger's 'other head' crazy. When he was satisfied of the mark he made, he continued his quest to kiss, suck and bite Seungyoun's neck making the older squirm under his touch. 

"H-Han... hmmm... Gyul" Seungyoun tried to call the other in between his moans. Hangyul hummed to let the other know he was listening to whatever Seungyoun wanted to say even though he was busy sucking his collar bone. Hangyul's left hand was on Seungyoun's side supporting him since he was leaning down on Seungyoun who was sitting on the table. His right hand was caressing the older's thigh softly touching them.

"G-Gyul.. hmm... s-some...hmmm....one m-might... fuck...hmmm... see us...." Seungyoun tried to form in between his slutty moans. He was going crazy from all the things Hangyul was doing to him that he can't even form a proper sentence.

Hangyul stopped kissing him and move away slightly so he could look at Seungyoun. He loves seeing Seungyoun's flushed cheeks, messy hair, half lidded eyes and his pink lips swelling from all the kissing they've done. He smiled tenderly at him seeing the mess Seungyoun was in and he was always proud that he was the only one who can make a mess out of Seungyoun. Hangyul reach for Seungyoun's nose and gave it a short peck.

"Don't worry hyung, I think Seungwoo hyung had an idea of what's gonna happen when I told him I'll follow you here so he and Wooseok hyung would most likely stop the kids from coming here for the time being" Hangyul said confidently and winking playfully at Seungyoun. Seungyoun hit his chest chuckling lightly at what the younger said.

Hangyul smiled at the older before claiming his lips once again. Seungyoun lifted his hand to entangle with Hangyul's newly dyed black hair. He knows Hangyul loves it when he touches his hair. Seungyoun gasped as soon as he felt Hangyul's cold finger grazing on his left nipple. They were both still fully dressed but since Seungyoun's jacket was unbuttoned and he wore nothing inside, Hangyul had al the access on his upper body. 

"Hmmm" he moaned louder when Hangyul started pinching his hard nub. The younger then broke their kiss before diving down to his neck. He started sucking on it again but this time it was lighter than before. His kisses went down from his neck down to his collar bone and finally on his chest. Hangyul looked at him with a smirk and remove his jacket completely, throwing it somewhere at the back before engulfing his other nub on his mouth. 

"Hmm... fuck... Gyul... hmmm...ahhh s-so good.... hmmm shit ahh" Seungyoun moaned loudly as he felt the pleasure Hangyul's mouth and fingers give to his erected nubs. 

The younger continue to lick, suck and bite Seungyoun's left nub while his fingers continue to touch and pinch the right nub. Seungyoun was so turned on he could almost come just by this one. Hangyul then gave one last peck on his other nipple before going down to kiss his chest and navel.

Hangyul paused for a moment which made Seungyoun whine and force himself to look at the younger. Hangyul just smiled at the annoyed face of his boyfriend.

The younger started to leave feathery touches on Seungyoun's strongly sculpted abs while they both remain their eye contact. Seungyoun closed his eyes, finally giving uo to the pleasure he feels just with Hangyul's soft but manly fingers.

"You know hyung, I suddenly feel proud people only gets a glimpse of 'these' while I get to touch--" Hangyul uttered still touching Seungyoun's abs

"kiss" he dived down to Seungyoun's stomach to kiss it making the older moan in so much pleasure

"lick" 

"ahh... G-Gyul" Seungyoun gasped when he felt Hangyul's wet tongue licking his abs 

"Damn it Seungyoun, you look hot as fuck right now" Hangyul stated

"Yah! Don't be such a tease" Seungyoun whined

"Look who's talking? You're the one who's not wearing anything underneath that jacket and showing off what's mine to the world" Hangyul huffed. Seungyoun then loooked at him pleadingly

"Hangyul please, I want you" Seungyoun begged and who was Hangyul to say no to his boyfriend.

Hangyul chuckled slightly then reach for Seungyoun's lips. It wasn't as messy or as intense as it was earlier. The kiss was softer, slower and more languid than earlier. It somehow made Seungyoun feel like he was on cloud nine full of rainbows and butterflies. Hangyul pulled away due to lack of air and Seungyoun, although it made him breathless he whined at the sudden lost of warmth emitted from Hangyul's kiss. The younger rested his forehead on Seungyoun's staring at his eyes. They both could see the passionate love and overflowing affection on each other's eyes. 

"I love you Seungyoun hyung" Hangyul said pecking Seungyoun's nose sweetly. Seungyoun closed his eyes when he felt Hangyul's lips on his nose and open them again just to see that dorky smile only Hangyul could pull off in Seungyoun's opinion. 

"I" Seungyoun uttered as hr untangled his hand from Hangyul's hair and move it around the younger's neck so he could pull him closer to give his lips a light kiss

"Love" and another one

"You" then another one

"Too" and anoter one

"Hangyul-ie" and finally he looked straight into Hangyul's eyes smiling lovingly at his beloved other half before leaning in to give him a long but innocent kiss

They were both smiling as they kiss each other tenderly and their hearts could not ask for more. They are both melting from the warmth that they give to each other as they make love and enunciate the words 'I love you' over and over again showing how much they truly love and cherish one another.


End file.
